Myanmarball
Myanmarball |nativename = ပြည်ထောင်စု သမ္မတ မြန်မာနိုင်ငံတော် Mianmaro Kamuolys |reality = Republic of the Lithuanian Myanmar Republic of the Union of Myanmar |government = Unitary presidential republic |personality = Overwelmed, prosperous, debatable, angry, underminded, open-minded, heroic, talented, non-historical |gender = Male |language = Burmese |type = |capital = Naypyidaw |affiliation = ASEANball |religion = Buddhismball |friends = Indonesiaball Indiaball (sometimes) Israelcube Iranball Liberiaball USAball Lithuaniaball (sometimes) Chinaball Daddy Serbiaball|enemies = Thailandball Indiaball (sometimes) Lithuaniaball (sometimes) African countryballs Japanball Bangladeshball OICball|likes = Military, temples, rubies, opium, gems, temples Buddhism, Dictatorship (sometimes), and HDI|hates = Dictatorship, Kebab, Bengalis (sometimes), Himself|founded = 1948|predecessor = Union of Myanmarball (socialist Burmaball)|intospace = Yes, it's Burma's biggest plan|status = Nice and New|imagewidth = 120|image = Myanmarball.png|caption =Thailand pls }} Burmaball (otherwise known as Myanmarball) is a buddhist countryball in Southeast Asia. He has a deep hate to Indiaball for he stole the Andaman Islands from them. Burma was socialist until 2010 and got overthrown governments multiple times. Personality Burma is officially Buddhist. RICE IS OF BURMA. Relations Burma (Myanmar) has tried to get friends around the world. Burma is also in ASEAN with outher Southeast Asian countries * Indiaball - Nice and related brother, but GIB ANDAMANS * Bangladeshball - trade parteners and poverty * Chinaball - they think they are the better Asian. We will be good trade parteners with them. They will help us with everything from roads to oil. We may recognize that they are communist, but we share some ethnic groups. RICE IS OF BURMA * USAball - Gave us democracy and we fight! Who cares about socialismand protests, we established relations and met them. We, and Liberiaball are of NON-METRIC * Thailandball - WHO THE HELL ARE YUO? FORMER COLONY, ENEMY we have similar food. Were in ASEAN. Call me if yuo needing maid. * Cambodiaball - YOU WANNA BE EATEN ALIVE, HUH? WELL GO AHEAD, DIE! YOU DIE AND YOU GO WAY DEEP INTO HELL! But he's my buddhist friend. Both had empires. Were in ASEAN * Laosball - we know them, another ASEAN friend * Israelcube - gib food * Iranball - They're government is fine * Lithuaniaball - They think we stole their flag on chan. Sometimes, friends. * Taiwanball - Used to mix up our flags until 2010. * North Koreaball - enjoy good dictatorship relations * UKball - Daddy, I HATE YUO * Vietnamball - Both can into good military. DONT REMOVE ME, PSYCHOPATH * Serbiaball We have same objectives (REMOVE KEBAB) Gallery 350CQCc.png ASEANBoard.png BurmaMyanmar_Card.png 2pIGiAA.png|CFJUL1Z.png You mad...agascar?.png Neighbors.png U1zEvmG.png 395976 297573363679130 485313086 n.png|Socialist Myanmarball Images.png Theburmaball.png MlehEz5.png Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png B7hYDoR.png awidDAW.png pFFN38k.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Bsgddhd.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 'n3aBUN5.png I8ftf11.png Category:Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Haters Category:Buddhist Category:Kebab removers Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Genocide Category:Democracy Haters Category:Terrorism Category:Homosex Removers Category:Myanmar Category:Burmaball Category:Burma Category:Sino-Tibetan Category:Non-metric Category:Tai-Kadal Category:Muslim removers Category:Muslim Removers Category:Islam Removers Category:Star symbol Category:Independent Category:Indiaball Category:Burmese Speaking Countryball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Buddhism Category:Buddhist Lover Category:Buddhist Lovers Category:Kebab killers Category:Kebab Remover Category:Remover of kebab Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Former British Colonies Category:Prorupted Category:Human rights removers Category:Pro Israel Category:Former Socialist Stateballs Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Baha'i Category:Poor Category:Weird Alphabet Category:Axis of Evil Category:Terrorist